Director
Director is the highest rank within the Federal Bureau of Investigation, a supervisory role over all other members of FBI personnel. (TXF: "Tooms", et al.) The Director was responsible for the advancement of Special Agents and it was possible for those holding that rank to eventually rise to the level of Director. (TXF: "DeadAlive", "Without") J. Edgar Hoover was the first and most well-known Director of the FBI. (TXF: "Travelers") After the Berlin Wall came down, the Director stepped up foreign terrorism concerns. (TXF: "The End") :This must have happened in 1991 or early 1992, before March. Historically, the dismantling of the Berlin Wall ended in November 1991 but this specific date has never been established in 'The X-Files' lore. In 1994, Assistant Director Walter Skinner told Special Agent Fox Mulder that most of his superiors within the FBI, including the Director, felt that his talents were being wasted on the X-files but respected that he was deeply invested in those areas. (TXF: "Tooms") In 1995, the Director had an office in which Kim Cook worked. (TXF: "Piper Maru") By this year, the Director's express authorization was required for any access to personnel files from the Computer Records Department of the J. Edgar Hoover FBI Building and any attempt to access these files would be met with a warning sign. This security measure could be bypassed, however, as Robert Patrick Modell discovered after he managed to sneak into the department; he was able to obtain a file on Agent Mulder. (TXF: "Pusher") After Doctor James Scobie - an R&D scientist working for Morley Cigarettes - received several death threats, the Director charged Assistant Director Skinner with ensuring Dr. Scobie's safety. Skinner failed to prevent Dr. Scobie mysteriously dying, however, and while subsequently briefing Special Agents Fox Mulder and Dana Scully on the details of the bizarre death, AD Skinner informed the agents that the Director wanted the case closed as swiftly as possible. After Mulder suggested the involvement of tobacco beetles in the recent death, Skinner asked in disbelief whether "killer bugs" was what he was supposed to tell the Director. (TXF: "Brand X") In 2000, AD Skinner remarked to Special Agent John Doggett that Doggett was of such a high caliber as an agent that many "guys" would "put you in the Director's chair, one day". (TXF: "Without") During a private conversation between the two in 2001, an extremely curious Doggett asked Skinner several questions that implied Doggett was considering that Mulder may have secretly killed a man shortly before his disappearance in May of the previous year. Skinner argued, however, that Doggett's attempt to give the FBI a narrative for Mulder's disappearance was motivated only by the fact that, if Doggett succeeded, he would be "off the X-files and back on the fast-track to the directorship." (TXF: "The Gift") Shortly after Doggett helped bring the long search for Mulder to an end later that year, Deputy Director Alvin Kersh presented Agent Doggett with a letter, notifying him that it was for the Director and cited Doggett's "meritorious efforts" in Mulder's recovery as well as a recommendation that Doggett be considered for advancement. (TXF: "DeadAlive") In 2002, Agent Doggett approached Assistant Director Brad Follmer in his office, eager to talk with him. Follmer was reluctant to spare any time on Doggett as the Assistant Director was about to leave for a meeting with the Director. When Doggett claimed that the issue he wanted to talk about could not wait, Follmer doubtfully asked if Doggett thought the Director could. (TXF: "Release") Category:Ranks Category:FBI